


Truckin' It

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Minho is a truck driver who has aspirations of becoming the CEO of his distribution and trucking company. On one of his routes, he stops at a 24 hour diner, where he meets Taemin.Every morning brings saddnes, as every encounter brings hope. Can this love last? For every trucker knows, in the morning - he has to go.





	1. Rest Station

It was dark and the road was long. All I could hear was the roar of my truck’s engine. The hum of the wheels on the pavement calming my soul. The vibrations became my own personal massage. This was my truck, my semi. Candy apple red paint glittering in the moonlight. It was my first truck, my best truck, my favorite truck. 

I followed my father’s footsteps into the trucking industry. I knew that one day I would own my own distribution company, or become head of the one I worked for now. It was my dream, my father’s dream. One that I promised him I would work hard to achieve. 

The moon was high and the stars twinkled brightly. I left early in the morning, before the sun had even peaked out from the horizon. I had driven all day and continued into the night, only stopping for coffee and meals when I needed it, but now as the night grew on, I could feel my muscles relaxing, my mind drifting, and my eyelids becoming heavier. The calming hum and vibrations from my truck didn’t help my state. 

I looked ahead down the road and saw lights from a small town. I decided, with a little less than a half a day’s journey ahead of me, the safest thing to do would be to stop and rest. I made the turn off from the highway and entered the small town. When I say small, I mean...small. It had a gas station or two, two fast food joints, and a 24-hour diner with a motel attached. I kinda had to wonder where the people who worked at the diner lived. A room in the motel maybe? 

I crept up slowly upon the diner and noticed other semi trucks had been parked on the side. I guess this was a frequent place for drivers to come and rest for the night. I rolled up next to a bright orange semi that seemed to have been freshly washed and waxed. I turned off my truck’s engine, opened the door and hopped down from the driver’s seat. I dusted off my loose jeans, and tried to straighten my plaid button up shirt. I kicked my boots on my tire rim to shake the dirt off the underside. As I began walking to the diner entrance, I ran my fingers through my brown shoulder length hair. Looking back at my greasy hands, I sighed. I could seriously use a hot shower. 

The door chimed as I entered the diner, it was almost empty, with few drivers sitting in a booth mulling over their coffee. They turned and nodded at me, I nodded in return before sitting solo in a booth. 

“Hi sweetie! How’s your night?” A plump, middle-aged waitress poured me a fresh cup of coffee while handing me a menu. She was dressed in blue uniform dress with a white apron tied around her. I nodded and smiled; taking the menu from her, I quickly ordered a burger and fries. While I waited for my food, I absent-mindedly played with the sugar packets on the table, watching one by one as the other truckers left the diner. By the time my food came, the last trucker was walking out the door, the bell chiming behind him as he went.

“Here you are sir!” A cute but excited voice sung out. I threw the sugar packets down nonchalantly, and turned my attention to the overly cheerful waiter. My eyes widened when I saw who delivered my meal. He... was stunning. All I could do was stare as he greeted me and asked me if I needed anything else. This boy seemed to just glow, his smile was heavenly. He had a lean body, with barely any muscles; his skin was fair and silky smooth. His face was round with pitch plump cheeks, and not a pimple in sight. His lips were pink and plush, and his eyes were a deep chocolate brown that were glittering with excitement. He waved his hand in front of my face, calling my attention back.

“Oh um…sorry.” He grinned as I tried to formulate words.

“No, that’s ok. Can I get you anything else?” 

“No, I’m good. Thanks uhh...”

“Taemin.” A warm smile graced his lips as he held out his hand.

“Minho...” I replied, grasping his hand and shaking it. 

“Nice to meet you Minho, let me know if there is anything else...”

“Would you like to sit with me?” The words came out before I realized what I said. He looked at me dumbfounded, but before I could apologize, he was sliding into the seat across from me. 

“It’s eerie that it just happens to be my break...” I stared at him blankly, not really knowing how to respond. Yet, he still gave me an angelic smile. An awkward silence fell over us as we just stared at each other. 

“You know...your food’s gonna get cold.” 

“Ah, yea right...” I picked up my burger and shoved it in my mouth, forgetting all pretense of manners. When I looked up, Taemin was just staring at me, one eyebrow cocked, a smirk formed on his lips.

“Hungry huh?” 

“Sorry...” He just continued to smile and rolled his eyes. 

“So what route are you taking?” 

“Huh?” 

“Route. Route.” He snapped his fingers at me. “Geeze, are you normally like this? Or is it just Mondays?” So this boy had some sass.

“Oh. Route 29, my destination isn’t that far from here actually.” I stuck a fry in my mouth watching his reaction. 

“Ah I know that route, I use to live near that town.”

“Use to?” 

“Yea, until I got the job here. Now I live in the motel.”

“Ohh, well at least you can go back often.” 

“Actually...I can’t.” I immediately stopped eating and glanced up at Taemin. His head was bowed, his caramel bangs covering his eyes. 

“Hey. Hey I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-” 

“No it’s ok.” He rubbed his eyes free of tears. The atmosphere became awkward again, this time I decided to break it. 

“Taemin. Um- I...Do you wanna see me truck?” ‘Wow...”Do you wanna see my truck...” how more retarded can I get? Fantastic job Choi.’

“Sure!” 

‘Wait. What?’ Taemin giggled, all signs of tears leaving his perfect face. He slide from the table and took my empty plate.  
   
“I’ll be right back.” He almost sang as he turned and went through the kitchen door. He was back in a matter of seconds, his white apron having disappeared. I slide from the booth and walked to the entrance, Taemin kept right next to me. We walk out and through the now empty parking lot until we reached my truck. 

“Wow...” In minutes, Taemin was circling the truck, looking at every feature with gaping eyes. I had to smile, he reminded me of when I was younger and first started liking trucks. Taemin came around to the front where I stood, still taking in everything. “She’s beautiful.”

“Do you like trucks?” Taemin just blushed and nodded, his innocent shyness quickly surfacing. I stepped forward and opened the drivers-side door; turning back to him, I motioned for him to climb up. The look on his face was priceless, like a kid in a candy store, he scampered up the steps and sat in the drivers seat. After closing the door, I strode around to the passenger side and hopped in next to him. He had a look of pure amazement and delight as his delicate hands gripped the large steering wheel. His attention turned to all of the control panels. Pointing to some, he asked me what they were used for.

“This one?” He pointed to a black lever attached to the steering wheel.

“That one...that one makes spikes come out of the tires so I can defend myself in the truck wars.” Taemin’s head snapped so fast to face me I would have thought he’d broke it. 

“Truck Wars?”

“Yeaaa, you haven’t heard of em’?” I said trying to fight the bout of laughter slowly rising in my throat. 

“Oh my God no...” His expression and tone was completely serious. His eyes locked with mine.

“Can I pull it?” I gave a quick nod and watched him pull down on the lever. He jumped in surprise as my wind shield wipers started scrapping my window. I couldn’t hold it- I burst into laughter.  
   
“YAH! IT’S NOT FUNNY!” 

“Yes it is!!” I was doubling over with laughter, holding my hurting stomach. Soon Taemin was laughing hard too. His laugh was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I looked up watching tears fall from his eyes. I moved closer to him, taking my thumb, I wiped the tears from his face. My touch instantly calmed our laughter. He grasped my hand with his and gave a breathy gasp.  
   
“What?”

“God you’re dirty...”

“Oh…thanks.” I went to pull my hand away but he grasped it tighter.  

“No, that’s not what I meant...” His giggles returned. “ I mean...do you need a shower?” I looked at him for a moment, my eyes softening. Anyone who saw us could tell how different we both really were. Taemin was fresh and clean, while I was greasy and covered in dirt.

“A shower would be amazing.” I whispered, locking my eyes with his. He immediately let go of my hand as a bright red blush crept up his face.

“Ok. Um, well you can have a room in the motel tonight, it’s on me.”

“Oh no Taemin, I can’t do that.” 

“Yea you can, don’t worry about it.” He smiled, his hands slide up to touch the steering wheel once more.

“Must be nice to just drive and leave everything behind...” I listened carefully at his words, there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Tae-”

“Do you ever miss it? Like your home and stuff? Your family?” 

“Yes and no, I do have an apartment, but I’m almost never there, I don’t have a partner, and most of my family has past on.”

“Oh...” 

“Taemin, I don’t know what your situation is but, my dad gave me a piece of advice when I became a trucker...” Taemin turned to me, his eyes met mine and his body stilled.   
“...He said, ‘Look to road ahead of you and never fear to take it, yet remember the road behind you, and know that it is there for a reason…’” Taemin sank back into the drivers set. I watched his face as he let the words play in mind. Suddenly he turned, taking my hand, he squeezed it gently.

“Thank you.” I saw tears spring up from his eyes again, but before I could move to wipe them away, he opened the door and jumped down from the truck. I slid over to the drivers side, looking up at me, he smiled.

“How about that shower huh?”

~

Taemin POV

 

I led Minho down the hall of various rooms of the motel. Stopping at one about half way down the hall. Turning to face him, I handed him his room key. “If you need anything, my door is here...” I pointed to the door directly across the hall. 

“Thanks.” He gave me his gorgeous smile that made my knees weak. I whirled around quickly so he wouldn’t see my blush growing. I unlocked my door and entered my room. I leaned against my closed door, clutching my chest. I don’t think that man has any idea of what he’s done to me. The moment I saw him I thought he was just like any other trucker, but then asking me to sit with him, and then asking to see his truck. No trucker ever does that. His eyes were so full of life, and even though his hands were rough, his touch was gentle. The feeling of his finger tips still lingered on my cheek. He is like no trucker I’ve ever met, scratch that, he’s like no man I’ve ever met. How can a guy like that be single?

‘I don’t have a partner...’

Partner. My stomach began doing flips, I felt my body shake. Could that beautiful man really be single? Could he really be...alone? My mind drifted to what he said about his family. Mostly gone. He’s alone now, he like I, lost people in our pasts.

‘Look to road ahead of you and never fear to take it, yet remember the road behind you, and know that it is there for a reason...’

The phrase kept playing over and over in my head as I undressed and cleaned up for bed. In this one phrase, I saw all the solutions to my past problems. Through Minho, I realized that maybe the way I dealt with things at home was wrong. Suddenly, I had the strong urge to thank Minho for the advice and for walking into my life.

I stepped out into the hallway, and cautiously approached his door. I gave a gentle knock, my nerves putting me on edge. The door opened and Minho was standing in the doorway, his hair wet and dripping. His body, only partly dry, was glisteningly clean, a white bath towel hung dangerously low on his hips. I gulped, watching as a roll of water cascade down his toned and sculpted abs. My eyes caught a glimpse of his happy trail, and slowly I followed it down. Oh sweet Jesus. 

“Hey.”

“H-Hey... um sorry if I-”

“No, no worries. Whatsup?” 

“Um...I wanted to thank you, for today I mean- and for the advice.”

“Ah, you’re welcome.”

“You know, your truck really is beautiful.” He flashed me a playful smile and winked, his eyes growing darker.

“Maybe next time...I’ll take you for a ride.”


	2. Gear Shift

Minho left in the morning, but not before saying goodbye. I was standing in my doorway, still in my pajamas, rubbing my tired eyes. He patted my head and thanked me for using the room, and said he would visit whenever he passed through. Sleepily, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, I felt his body freeze and then relax. He hugged me in return and promised he’d come back soon. I watched from my window as he climbed up into his truck and made the engine roar to life. He pulled away from the diner and I slowly sank back into bed; thoughts of him returning began invading my dreams. 

~

Every week or so now I see Minho, his routes pass by the town more often then we thought. He always has coffee and a meal, and waits until I go on break to spend time with me. We don’t do much on my breaks except sit in his truck, listen to the radio, or talk about anything and everything. I learned so much about him in the past fews months, I felt closer to him than I had anyone else in my life. He told me about his start at the company and how he got into trucking. He told me his dream of becoming a CEO or owning a trucking company. He spoke of his family, and his “boring” past; his favorite memory being when he bought his truck; right next to it, the memory of meeting me.

It had become like clockwork now, he’d come, we’d spend some time together, then he was back on the road. I cherished the times when he would come back late in the night and stop, because it mean’t he would stay the night. However, he would always have to leave in the morning. The more time I spent with him, the more he learned about me as well, though my life was not as exciting as his. He learned about my family, how they wanted me to be some business man or someone in the government, when really I just wanted to dance. Hence, the reason I left home. I was never given a chance to explain, nor did I want to. My family revoked all support of me, abandoning me, leaving me to my own means of dependence. I was 16. 

Minho looked at me with sad eyes, his hands gripping his jeans. I could tell he wanted to say something to comfort me, but he didn’t have the words. 

“It’s ok.” I whispered as I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. Small touches like this were now common between us, I dare say that I even looked forward to these simple displays of affection. I heard him sigh and felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulders, pulling me closer in his embrace.

“Remember what I said to you the night we met?” 

“Do you wanna see my truck?” He chuckled at the reply.

“Yes, well, not exactly...my advice?”

“Mhm.” I smiled, the memory as vivid in my mind as the night he said it to me.

‘...yet remember the road behind you, and know that it is there for a reason.’

“Your past is in the past for a reason Tae, don’t worry, things will work themselves out. Hopefully your parents will see that their way isn’t the only way for you to be happy.” I snuggled closer into him, pressing my face into his t-shirt. 

“Do you know when I’m the happiest hyung?” I looked up at him with bright eyes. He shook his head. Smiling, he cupped my face.

“When?”

“Right now, when I’m with you. That’s when I’m the happiest.” I heard him suck in a  sharp breath and felt him hold me tighter.

“I’m happy when I’m with you too Tae.” 

~

The months moved forward and soon, summer turned into fall, and fall into winter. I saw Minho less often. The last time we spoke, he told me he got a promotion, and had been moving up the ranks; if this kept up, his dream might be realized. It was after this meeting that I realized two things. One, that if Minho got that promotion, he wouldn’t be a driver anymore. Although I was happy he could achieve his dream, I was scared that he would leave me. The second thing I realized...I was in love with Minho. 

Now, we only saw each other once every fifteen days, the change in visits not only seemed to affect me, but Minho as well. My breaks became a little longer and our embraces and touches happened more frequently. When he did stay the night at the motel, he would try to linger as much as possible before he had to leave. In the mornings, he started giving me small kisses on my forehead when we hugged goodbye. I was falling more and more in love with this man; and each time I saw him, my heart nearly burst out of my chest with happiness. Yet every time he left, he took a piece of my heart with him.  

~

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” My manager sprang at me when I walked in the door. She damn near suffocated me with a hug.

“Noona, it’s only Christmas Eve...w-what are you wearing?” After returning the embrace, I looked down at her uniform. It was...red and green. She had battery powered Christmas lights draped around her neck and arms which were blinking brightly. She had her hair done up and a Santa Clause hat on her head. I cocked one eyebrow while trying to hold back my laugh.

“Don’t judge. You’re gonna have to wear one too.”

“Oh hell no.” 

“Aw don’t you want to be my cute lil elf!?” I heard a group of truckers chuckle under their breath. I shot them a death glare. 

“Noona, I’ll just wear my regular uniform…then dress it up, ok?” With a huff, she agreed. I went to the back break room and dressed quickly, however my thoughts weren’t on the Christmas clothes, they were on a certain trucker who I hoped would stop in for the holiday. 

I went Christmas shopping a couple weeks ago with manager noona, it was better than venturing back into my home town alone. I dove into my uniform pocket and pulled out a small Christmas box, opening it carefully, I saw the sliver dog-tag was still in its place. One side had Minho’s name, birthday, and blood-type, just like in the military. The other side had both of our names inscribed, as well as the date that we met. If Minho came tonight, I would confess to him. 

I slide the box back in my pocket, and began the days work. As more drivers came in, the more I watched and waited. Soon, it was dusk, and the diner emptied. I cleaned while waiting. Manager noona had left sometime earlier so she could spend the holiday with her family, leaving me alone to lock up. I didn’t mind though, if anything it gave me more time to wait. 

It was starting to snow lightly when I heard the roar of his engine; excitement sparked through me. He parked his truck closer to the diner than normal, hurriedly, he jumped out and literally ran into the diner. 

“Minho.” I whispered and ran to him. He scooped me into his arms and twirled me around, laughing as we spun. 

“Merry Christmas Tae!” I was still hugging him even after he set me back on my feet. He wore jeans and snow boots with a huge parka, probably over a flannel shirt or two; his hair was still long and untamed. I pulled away, and walked behind the counter. Silently, I handed him a plate of tonight’s Christmas dinner special and a cup of coffee. Smiling, he gratefully took the food and woofed it down while I finished cleaning and locking up. 

“Sorry if I’m the last one here...”

“No, it’s ok, as long as you are here, that’s all that matters.” I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders; without realizing, I shivered a bit.

“You cold?” 

“A little.” 

“Come on...” he said turning around in my embrace. “…the trucks’ still warm.” I nodded, I couldn’t help but smile since I was kinda hoping that I would give him his gift and confess to him in his truck. It seemed only right since that’s where we spent most of our time. I nearly ran to the back to slipped on my coat and boots; turning the lights off as I walked out the door. I squeaked as Minho picked me up and carried me princess style to his truck.

~

Minho POV

I carried Tae to my truck and threw him into the warmed cabin. I climbed up and seated myself next to him, immediately pulling him between my legs, propping one leg up on the seat. I leaned against the door while his back leaned against my chest. I turned the engine on so the heat would continue to pour through the vents. It had seemed like such a long time since I held Tae like this, I never wanted to let go. Taemin completed me. He was the one person in my life who I had a constant need to see, and when I wasn’t with him, it felt like a part of me was missing. He became my everything, and I loved him.

I held him, listening to his breathing, feeling his heart pounding. I bet he could feel the same in me. He shifted and pulled something out of his pocket and held it in his lap. I was about to ask what it was when he turned around, his chest against mine, our eyes locking immediately. I could see a different array of emotions in those beautiful orbs; excitement, happiness, fear, hope, and love. 

“Minho...” He skirted his eyes away, a light pink covering his face. I cupped his cheek with my hand, gently forcing his gaze back to me. 

“Yes Tae?” 

“Um…” 

Then I felt lips. Warm, soft, wet lips against mine. He was kissing me. Taemin was kissing me. I felt my heart stop and my breath being pulled from my lungs. I closed my eyes and kissed back. My hands moved on their own, one wrapping around Taemin’s body while the other twisted in his hair. His mouth moved against mine, both of us melting into each other. He was the first to pull away, lips red and face looking flushed, his bangs falling in his eyes.

“I-I love you.”

This was it. The moment I had been waiting for. I had planned to confess tonight, but it wasn’t bad that Taemin beat me to the punch. He looked up at me with those beautiful, loving, hopeful eyes. Instead of answering him, I leaned forward and stole another kiss, this one more passionate than the first. I pulled away only slightly, placing my forehead against his.

“I love you too Taemin.” He threw his arms around me and held me tight; tears cascading down his cheeks. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, taking in his sweet home-like scent. 

“I-I have something for you...” He whispered, slowly pulling away to reveal a small Christmas box. I took it with shaking hands and opened it. My eyes went wide as I picked up the dog-tag by the chain. Holding it up, I noticed my specs. As it twirled, I saw a glimmer of an inscription on the other side. I turned it around and saw our names in cursive, underneath them was the date we met. I felt tears tug in the back of my eyes, it was the best gift anyone could have given me, but it was even more special since it was given to me by the man I loved. 

“T-thank you. Thank you so much Tae.” He gave me his signature smile and took hold of the ball chain. Carefully, he slide it over my head, giving me a peck on the lips as the tags landed on my chest. Choking back my tears, I leaned over and reached in the glove box, pulling out a velvet blue box. 

“Now, I have something for you.” I slide the box into his hands and watched breathlessly as he opened it. He gasped, pulling out a small gold locket; an image of a semi truck was raised on the front. He opened the locket, and inside was our names and the date we met. He laughed, with tears threatening to spill.

“Guess we think alike don’t we?” 

“Great minds always do. Merry Christmas Taemin.” I said, pulling the locket from his hand and leaning forward to fasten it around his neck. As I was about to pull away when he kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. Without warning, he leaned, falling back on the seat, pulling me on top of him. Our kiss grew more heated; he only pulled back slightly to whisper ‘Merry Christmas Minho’ before attacking my lips again. 

Suddenly it got really hot in the truck’s cabin. Taemin pushed me off to un-zipper his jacket, throwing it carelessly away. He reached for my coat zipper, and with lust filled eyes, he un-zipped my jacket. With his help, my jacket came off and was throw into my truck’s dismal abyss. Taemin then roughly grabbed me by my shirt collar and pulled me back down on top of him, kissing me passionately. I swiped my tongue over his bottom lip, he complied immediately. I dove deeper into his sweet mouth, playing with this tongue until I was swallowing his moans. Nervous hands tugged at my shirt; realizing what he was silently asking for, I pushed myself up. 

“Taemin. Is this what you want?” He nervously bit his lip, shying his eyes away from me. 

“You love me right?” 

“Of course I do... I do with my entire being.” 

“And I love you Minho. So I want to give you everything of myself.” 

“But in my truck?” He laughed.

“Why not? Seems perfect don’t you think?”

“Tae...our first time shouldn’t be in my truck...you’re much more special than that.” 

“This place... your truck, is the start of everything Minho...this is special.”

“Taemin…”

“I want this Minho. I want you and only you, right here and right now.” I sighed but smiled. I wasn’t going to argue with him, because in a way he was right, absolutely and completely right. 

“Ok, but tell me if you want to stop.” He smiled as if knowing I was going to say that. I pulled him up so he could straddle me. I lunged forward kissing and sucking on his milky white skin. I devoured his neck, leaving harsh red marks in my wake. I moved down to his collarbone and began leaving a trail of butterfly kisses as I popped open each of his shirt buttons. His hands threaded through my hair, pushing me closer to his body. He let out small whimpers, his breath becoming more labored with my ministrations. 

Now with his shirt completely undone, I licked and kissed up and down his chest, stopping at a dusty pink bud. I began gently sucking at it, feeling Taemin’s back arch in delight. I moved my hands from his hips and helped remove his boots, successfully kicking mine off as well. His hands caressed my cheeks, bringing my face up for another kiss. We never broke contact as he began unbuttoning my flannel shirt. I grinded my hips upward, making him moan in my mouth at the friction. 

The cabin of the truck seemed to get hotter and hotter, the windows became covered in condensation, hiding us away from the outside world. It was just us and my truck. Tae began to meet my hip grinds as he tugged my shirt off my shoulders, throwing it to the floor. He wove his fingers through my hair, gently tugging back so I could extend my neck. He kissed from my lips down my jaw to my neck. His hands ghosting up and down my chest. As he continued his kisses, my hands moved to his belt, I quickly undid both the belt and his pants. My thumbs rubbed his hips under his pants, toying with the elastic of his boxers. 

“M-Minho...” His hot breath on my ear made my confined length throb. 

“I love you Taemin. I love you so much.” I whispered across his chest as I moved back to play with his nipples. Our hips began moving harsher and rougher against each other. A low growl slipped from my throat when I heard Taemin moan.

“Hyung…please.” I pushed off his pants along with his boxers and ran my hands along his sides, pushing him back so I could take in the view. He blushed madly, puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms over his chest. I laughed, reaching for his hand and pulled his arms away. 

“Don’t be shy. I want to see you.” I slide my hands to his ass and massaged it. His back arched again, his hands flying to my shoulders, allowing me to take him all in. 

“You’re so beautiful.” I kissed him again. I felt his hands fumble with the button on my jeans. Once popped and opened, my aching erection sprung free. I pulled away to watch Taemin rub me through my boxers. My head tilted back as I released a pleasured moan. 

“Do you like that hyung?”

“Ohh Taemin...” I felt his hand pull my length out of my boxers. He shifted closer and began rubbing our naked members together. The feeling was too much, I gripped his hips harder, thrusting in time to meet him. 

“Oh God Minho!” He threw his head back shamelessly moaning my name. 

“Tae...” My breath was jagged. I cupped his head, pulling him back to me. He looked directly into my eyes, his fingers gripping my biceps. 

“I want you.” That’s all he had to say before I lifted my hips and pushed the rest of my clothes off. Kissing him, I leaned forward and opened an overhead compartment and pulled out a bottle of lubricant and was suddenly startled by his infectious laugh. I turned and looked at him curiously, the bottle still in my hand.

“And here I thought you were gonna use motor oil...” He kept laughing until I cut him off with a kiss and a quick jerk of his length, making him writher under my touch. 

“Maybe next time...” I smiled at his ‘are you serious?’ gaze. I poured some lube on my fingers and gently wrapped my free arm around his waist, holding him up. 

I kissed him while I rubbed his entrance. He jumped at the coldness of the lube, but slowly became a moaning mess as I continued to rub and tease him. I pushed one finger in, and began thrusting at a slow and gentle pace. 

“You ok?” 

“Yea j-just feels weird.” I kissed down his neck and added a second finger. His arms stiffened around my neck as I hushed him, trying to get him to relax. I scissored them, making sure to stretch him well. I knew it would hurt, but I wanted to try and take away as much pain as possible. When his pants turned into moans and whimpers, I decided to add a third digit. His entire body froze and he released a yelp. I ever so slowly moved my fingers in and out, waiting for him to get use to the feeling. I kissed him, trying to distract him from the pain. He’s moans grew louder and his legs started to shake. I thrusted some more, listening to his beautiful cry when I found his sweet spot. 

“Oh m-my God M-Minho, do that again!” With a smirk, I granted his wish. His back arched, his body began to tremble with pleasure. 

“Minho...please. I need you.” Removing my fingers, I took more lube and lathered up my length. I laid him down across the cabin seat, moving in between his legs so I could hover above him. We looked at each other, his hand lovingly touched my dog-tags. 

“I love you Tae.” 

“I love you too Minho.” I went down to kiss him, pushing his legs up to his chest, I entered him painstakingly slow. It took every ounce of my resolve and willpower not to slam into this boys breath taking heat. I saw him tense, a tear sneaking it’s way down his face. I kissed it away.

“Relax baby, you have to relax.” I peppered kissed all over his face, neck, and chest until I felt him relax. I pushed in further until I was full seated inside my lover. His chest rapidly rose and fell. I stilled and waited for him to adjust. His arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling us closer together. 

“Move.” I slowly pulled out and pushed back in. I kept a slow pace until his sighs and gasps turned into pants and moans. I thrusted faster, angling my hips in search of the place that would drive him crazy. 

“Ah-Ah Minho...” I sucked at his neck, nipping it ever so often, driving pleasured moans to escape his lips. I thrusted harder and heard a delicious scream rip through the cabin. 

“AH MINHO YES!” I aimed for that spot, hitting it every time, sending my lover closer to the edge. He began calling out my name with every thrust, willing me to go harder and faster. 

“Oh Minho! MORE! OH PLEASE MORE~” 

“Ah- you’re so amazing babe, so ah- good!” 

“I-I’m s-so close!” I could feel my end nearing as well. I pushed his knees closer to his chest and thrusted deeper. 

“Oh fuck Minho!” I felt his nails dig into my shoulders. “Come on baby, cum for me.” A few more good hard thrusts had Taemin coming all over our chests. His tight walls clenched around my length, sending me to paradise. 

Stars remained in my eyes as we came down from our highs, our breath returning to normal. I gently pulled out of Tae, my arms holding me unsteadily above him. He smiled at me and pulled me down to collapse on top of him. I rested my head in the crook of his neck as his fingers traced patterned into my skin. 

“I love you.” He whispered. I pulled myself up and kissed him once more. 

“I love you too.”


	3. Smoking Engine

The next morning, Christmas morning, was how I wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of my life. I woke in the warmth of Taemin’s small motel room. We had managed to move from my truck into his room; once inside, Tae lead me to the bed, were we made love over and over again. The sunlight peaked through the window, casting a heavenly aura on my boyfriend’s sleeping form. He was curled up in my arms, our naked bodies pressed together, still a mess from the night of passion before. His head rested in the crook of my neck, his chest rising and falling slowly as he slept. The white plush down-feather comforter laid across our hips. I glanced down marveling at the sight of a sleeping Taemin, his sex hair tickling my cheek as I moved. His body was bruised with red, purple, and blue bite marks and hickies. I let out a low chuckle as I looked at my work. 

Would he hit me if I played connect the dots? 

My eyes slide over to my own chest, revealing the same thing however revealing not as many marks, and a lot less bruising. The light made him look like a true Christmas angel who was mine and mine alone. I thought dreamily of how I could get use to waking up to this sight every morning, and falling asleep with this man in my arms every night. I wanted to steal him away, I wanted to be selfish; I just hoped that he wanted the same. He stirred, flipping his head back and forth, rubbing his eyes, his necklace jingling with each movement. 

“Merry Christmas.” I whispered in his ear. I saw him smile even though he had yet to open his eyes. He stretched his arms above his head, yawning, slowly opening his eyes. His arms came down and circled around my neck. 

“Merry Christmas.” He replied, giving me a shy kiss. I pulled him close, letting his head rest on my chest as my fingers played with the messy strands of his soft locks. I heard him let out a sigh. 

“You’re going to be leaving soon right?” There was so much sadness in his voice, it felt like a punch to the gut. It had always been like this, no matter how many times I saw Tae, or how many nights I stayed at the motel, I inevitably had to leave the next morning. I could only assume by the tone of Taemin’s voice, that he hated it just as much as I did. Only this time, I surprised him.

“What?! Leave the love of my life alone for Christmas? Absolutely not!” Taemin turned his head to face me. Doubt filled his eyes. 

“You’re...not leaving?” 

“No. It’s a holiday, no one works on Christmas Tae...” 

“... well I didn’t know!” He puffed his cheeks out like he did the night before. How could he be so cute and innocent, yet so incredibly desirable at the same time? I laughed and pinched his cheek. He swatted my hand away, giving me a serious glare. 

“What?”

“Love...of your life?” I sat up, bringing him with me. He waited patiently for my answer, his wide eyes shimmering with anticipation. I reached out my hand, softly brushing his cheek before cupping the back of his neck and bringing him in for a firm kiss. 

“Yes.” I breathed out when I pulled away. 

“Taemin. I love you. All I ever want is you. You completed me, you gave me something no one else could and I am so happy that you are mine. I want you in my life Tae, I want us to live together and start a life together. I just wanna be happy with you. You are my everything. So...yes Taemin, you are the love of my life.” When I looked back at him, his eyes were spilling out tears, but there was a smile on his face. He pounced forward, knocking us both back down onto the bed. 

“I want all of that and more Minho. I love you.” Before I could respond, he was kissing me. He went to pull away and we felt a stickiness on our chests. I felt Tae unstick himself, his face turning cherry red.

“Maybe...we should get a shower yea?” He offered. I nodded and rolled out of bed. I quickly picked Taemin up bridal style and walked to the bathroom. By the time I set him down, he was full of giggles. He opened the glass shower door and turned the water on.  The bathroom was small, but had a comfortable feel to it. It had stark white walls and tiles, the toilet and sink were white to match. Unlike the rest of the bathroom, the glass shower was big, easily allowing two people to fit with some extra room on the side. The glass doors began to steam up as the water heated. 

“Convenient that we’re already naked...” Tae said with a smile, turning to beckon me in with him. We slide into the shower and let the water cascade down our bodies. 

“Ahhh this feels great.” I reached over and grabbed the shampoo, pouring some in my hand, then handing the bottle off to Tae who copied my movements. I tried to wash and rinse my hair with speed, but Tae beat me to the punch...again. He moved close to me and placed his hands on my chest. He pushed me against the wall and grabbed a soapy sponge. 

“Let me?” All I could do was nod, for my thoughts were becoming incoherent as I watched the water slide down my lover’s thin body, making his delicate skin shine. He moved so his chest was just inches from mine. He began to wash my shoulders, leaning in so he could whisper in my ear.

“Remember the first night you stayed here?” He licked his lips playfully as the sponge moved to my chest. I nodded at the memory.

“I knocked on your door and you came out in nothing but a towel...” He flicked the sponge over my already hardening nipples. The sponge-free hand gripped my hip, giving it a massage here and there. 

“You were soaking wet hyung...” I felt my heart slamming in my chest, my breath picking up its pace as he lowered the sponge to trace my happy trail. 

“T-Tae.”

“And you know what hyung?” He asked with innocent eyes and a devilish smile. He dropped the sponge and leaned forward, making our chest meet. The hand at my hip came to grip the back of my neck. 

“You were so fucking hot.” He whispered as he took hold of my erect cock. I tilted my head back as he began fisting my member, the soap becoming our lubricant. He kissed and sucked on my neck, his tongue trailing down to my collarbones before giving a harsh bite.

“Ah Fuck!” He started to pump faster, his thumbs gliding over the slit, making me jerk with pleasure. He attack my nipple with his tongue; the smooth, yet rough muscle elicited moans deep from my throat. I began to thrust my hips upward into his hand, but before I could get anymore friction, he pulled me down into a rough kiss, still madly pumping my length. He slammed his hips into mine, removing his hand so his own erection could rub against mine. He began moaning as we rubbed and thrusted together. 

“Taemin...” I breathed heavily. His hands went back to my chest and craned his neck to kiss me. 

“I want you.” In an instant I flipped us around so that Tae’s chest was against the shower door, the hot water beating down on us. I ran my hands down his slender frame landing on his perk ass. I massaged it while rubbing my dick teasingly at his entrance. 

“A-Ahh!” He turned his head to the side, his arms clawing at the glass, trying to grab onto anything. I reached around and grabbed his member, giving it a few quick tugs while I slipped a digit into his quivering hole. I licked and bit at his neck while a second finger was added. I kissed up and down his back, my fingers pulling at his nipples while I thrusted in a third. The third finger had him moaning and crying my name to the heavens which only challenged me to reproduce his sounds. 

“M-Minho...I want...” 

“MM? Is this what you want Minnie?” I rubbed myself against his now stretched hole, pressing the tip in then swiftly pulling back out. The teasing only had Taemin coming undone. He begged for me, calling and pleading my name. 

“ Minho...please!” He whined. 

“Tell me what I want to hear.” Taemin turned his face towards me as I aligned myself up, readying to plow deep into him. I leaned in so my lips only brushed against his as he whispered the words that I wanted to hear. 

“I love you.” I didn’t even think about responding. Instead I just thrust myself in, the incredible heat constricting around my length. Taemin stiffened and I stilled, bringing my lips to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. 

“I love you too Tae.” We were breathing hard, waiting for the pain to pass. 

“Move.” He whimpered, and so I did. Pulling out ever so slowly, listening to my lover’s gasps, before plunging back into his tight heat. I thrusted fast, then thrusted deeper when Tae begged for it. My hands gripped his hips as I nearly pounded him through the glass door. 

“OH FUCK. YES!” I kept ramming into that spot, knowing it would have Taemin screaming my name. I grunted, feeling my climax nearing. Taemin was nearly falling to the floor, I wrapped one arm around his waist to hold him up; the pleasure was making his legs give out. He placed his hands back on the glass door, turning his head to meet my lips in a wild play of tongues. I felt the heat building in my stomach. 

“T-Taemin!” His lips were swollen, his face twisting in erotic pleasure. His back arched as his head slammed against my shoulder. He wound his hand in my hair, panting out my name. 

“More Minho. Give me more.” My thrusts became more erratic as we both raced toward the edge. 

 “Ah! M-Minho- I’m gonna...” 

“Cum for me babe.” As if my words were his permission, his body stiffened and his hand tightened in my hair. He blew his load over the glass door while his walls tightened around my cock. I came inside him, my body quivering with the after shock. I thrusted lazily a few more times, riding out the intense orgasm. Pulling out slowly, I watched my cum drip out of my boyfriends entrance. Taemin’s arms fell limp at his sides, he legs where beginning to give out when I snaked my shaky arms around his waist. I sunk to the floor of the shower, pulling Taemin into my lap. He rested his head on my shoulder while I picked up the sponge he had discarded only moments ago, and began to re-wash our bodies. 

~

Taemin POV

After our....steamy shower, we laid back in bed, resting and recouping. Only this time, our positions had changed, now I was laying on my back, with Minho’s protective arms around my waist, his head tucked in the crook of my neck. He clung to me like he was a koala. 

“Taemin?” I heard him mumble sleepily. 

“Mh?” I closed my eyes, burying my nose in his wavy hair, taking in his scent. 

“W-would you like to leave with me?” My eyes shot open at the question. I was speechless...well almost. 

“M-Minho!” He shifted his body to look at me. His eyes were sincere and determined. 

“I know we can’t right now, but when the time comes...will you move in with me? We can start a life together...if you want I mean.” I had doubts, I had fears, I had concerns, but when I looked into his eyes, I couldn’t help but love and trust this man. I would do anything for him, and he would do anything for me. This would mean so much would change, but change in a great way. 

“I would love to Minho.” I smiled and he reached forward and kissed me, soft, slow, and sweet. 

“We’ll figure things out Tae...just you wait...” in moments he was asleep. I held him tighter. I chose to believe him and trust him. I love him, but my greatest fear was that he would leave one morning and never come back. 

~ 

We woke up again, around mid-day, our stomaches screaming at us to get food. Luckily, I had extras of the Christmas Eve special from the diner stashed away in my mini fridge. After we ate, we went outside, where the ground and everything around us was covered in white. It was our own winter wonderland, made just for us. We played like we were little kids again. We built snowmen, made snow angels, and engaged in a fierce snowball fight that Minho only won because he pounced on me for a kiss. The kiss turned into a heated make-out session that could’ve melted the snow beneath us. 

Night came and we dreaded it. Minho would be leaving in the morning. He hated it. I hated it. We crawled under the covers and Minho immediately clung to me, refusing to let sleep take him. He didn’t want to miss a second or even a moment of the little time he had left with me. It was only after much persuasion did I finally get him to agree to sleep. We didn’t make love that night, but instead cuddled and found intimacy in each other’s embrace. We felt full, complete. Minho feel asleep first. I kissed his forehead, then his lips before whispering ‘I love you,’ and letting sleep come. 

~

The sun rose. Pain stabbed my heart. I didn’t want to see morning, I didn’t want the night to end if it meant that I had to let him go. I clung to him as hard as he clung to me. We both knew the feeling was mutual. We whispered strings of ‘I love you’s, thank you’s,’ and apologies. I saw Minho reluctantly hoist himself out of bed, dress himself, and prepare to leave. I didn’t realize I had been crying until he knelt down by the bed and brushed away my tears. I rose to my feet and walked with him out the door. We embraced one last time in the foyer of the motel.

“I’ll be back soon. I swear.” He said touching the necklace he had given me. 

“I know you will, I’ll wait for you. I love you.” The last part I choked out, tears burning my eyes as I fingered his dog-tags. He put his arms around me and pulled me flush against his chest. I began to shake as I cried. 

“I love you too. Be strong Tae. I will come back for you. Remember it’s only ten days.” He tried to put on a smile for me, likewise I tried to smile back, but failed horribly. He pulled back enough to lock his lips onto mine with a firm passionate kiss. I responded by gripping his shirt sleeves. After a moment, he pulled away, picking up his bag, he planted on more kiss on my lips before turning and walking through the double glass doors. I watched him the entire way he walked to his truck. I watched as he opened the driver’s side door and throw his bag inside. I watched as he turned and waved to me before climbing in and turning on the engine. No doubt he was remembering Christmas Eve night. The I watched him roll away, out of the parking lot, and down the road. I watched the love of my life leave, taking my heart, his semi,  and the memories it held with him. 


	4. Breakdown

Ten days had past since Christmas, ten days since we confessed to each other. Ten days later and I was bouncing off the walls with excitement, knowing that soon Minho would be here. I was so hyper that even my manager noona had told me to go to the back and relax. I couldn’t help it, no one could if they ever felt the way I did about Minho. Each time the door chimed, I would look up in hopes that it was my Minho, only to be disappointed little by little when it wasn’t him. The day went on and suddenly it was closing time, and there was no sign of Minho. I unconsciously touched the necklace Minho had given me while I waited for noona to finish locking up. I didn’t even hear her when she came to stand by my side. 

“Oh honey, don’t worry, maybe he got a little busy. That’s all. You know truck drivers, they can’t always be on time. Don’t worry he’ll come soon.” I flashed her a pitiful smile and nodded. I kept telling myself that Minho would come soon, and that he was just held up with something. Or maybe he had to take some extra routes because of sick drivers. I told myself anything to keep my heart and my hopes up of Minho coming back. I had to, because Minho promised, he promised to always come back. 

~

Manager-noona could see it, the customers could see it, the only person who couldn’t was the one who had it the worst. Everyone noticed that I was off my game. It was a little over a month since I last saw him. His absence took up most of my thoughts. I didn’t know where he was, or if he was ok. Was he hurt? Was he sick? It got so bad that I began making mistakes at work. I got orders wrong, I dropped stuff, hell one time I even forgot to lock the front door at closing time. Everyone I saw looked at me with pity. I was the boy with the lost heart. It made me angry, I didn’t need their pity nor did I want it. The only thing I wanted and needed was Minho.When the normals would come in, I would ask if they had heard anything about him. Each time, none of them knew, even they hadn’t heard from him.  

About two months in, rumors had started to spread that Minho had took off with his truck. Some said he went to work for another company and that his routes changed completely. Others said he found a girl and ran off in the middle of the night without rhyme or reason. I didn’t want to be there when I heard these rumors, because in the deepest depths of my heart, my fears were awakening. It wasn’t until one particular driver came in, that they were realized. 

~

Jonghyun POV

I wasn’t a regular at the diner, but I wasn’t a stranger either. I had come in for meals and such just like the other truckers. The difference between myself and them had been that I was at the diner when Minho and Taemin first met. Little do those idiots know, they are practically famous in trucking world. Everyone has heard the story of Minho, the rough and tough truck driver falling in love with a delicate diner waiter. Yet, I was one of the few who had actually witnessed it. I watched Taemin and Minho’s relationship blossom since day one, and my day was always brightened when I saw those two together. I knew Minho; I had a similar route that he did, but we only ever ran into each other once in awhile. Yet, like most truckers, I knew Minho’s truck and could pick it out from any fleet. 

I strolled into the diner with rugged jeans, work boots, and a long sleeve green flannel shirt. My hair was sightly spiked; people always said it made me look like a T-Rex. I took a seat at the bar, and greeted noona with my signature puppy dog smile. That’s when I noticed Taemin, but this Taemin was not the same cute little mushroom I had always seen bouncing around the diner. No, instead this Taemin moved slowly, a smile never gracing his lips. His clothes were a mass of wrinkles, pieces of his hair were flying out of place, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Just what the hell happened?

“N-noona what-”

“Leave it Jonghyun.” My mouth snapped shut and I just glared at her. Taemin finally made his way over to me to take my order. 

“Hi hyung, how are you?” When I looked into the boy’s eyes, they seemed dead, like there was no spark of life in them at all. I glanced from our noona then back to Tae before replying. 

“Hey Tae. How are you?”

“Ok. What would you like?”

“Uhhh... the usual.”

“Ok thanks.” Taemin turned around and left to take other customer orders. I turned back to noona, my eyes were telling her that I wanted to know their story. She sighed and began to whisper, slightly leaning over the counter.

“He hasn’t be back. He promise Tae that he would come back every ten days- but Jonghyun, it’s been almost two and a half months. My boy is breaking, look at him Jong, he’s slowly dying inside.” Her eyes filled with tears as she motioned to Taemin who was busily taking orders. 

“I-I know where Minho is noona...”

“You what?!” 

“SHHHH!” I grabbed her arm pulling her back down so I could whisper. 

“I saw him... and his truck in the city not about two weeks ago.”

“And?” I sighed.

“His truck was parked outside an apartment complex-”

“His? 

“Not sure. He walked out with a woman before hopping in his truck and driving towards downtown.”

“And you didn’t follow him!?” Her reply was sharp, but her volume began growing again. 

“Noona, if I would’ve known I-” Just then, noona straightened herself, looking past me. I sat up and turned around to see Taemin. Oh fuck no... There were tears spilling from his eyes, that’s when I knew he heard it all. He silently and gently placed his serving tray onto the counter and excused himself. Untying his apron, he walked out the front door, heading towards the motel. I feel myself move, racing toward Taemin, I knew the boy was fragile and I was terrified for him. 

I caught up to him in the parking lot, half way between the diner and the motel. I caught him in a tight back hug, but what surprised me the most wasn’t his tears, but his screams of pain and his violent efforts to pull away from me. He punched, kicked, and shoved, but I didn’t move an inch. He fell to his knees and I followed suit. I cradled him in my arms as he wept and shook. I tired to soothe him with calming words but nothing I said worked. I kept telling him that maybe everything was a misunderstanding, that Minho had some plan in mind for them, maybe the girl was an old friend, but Taemin just shook his head. I knew he felt abandoned, his heart was shattering into pieces. I needed to save him from hitting rock bottom, to where he was quickly descending. I did the only thing I could think to do. I made a promise. 

I cupped Taemin’s cheeks and forced his teary eyes to look at me. After he calmed, I spoke. 

“Listen to me Tae. Minho loves you. I know he does, I saw it everyday since you met.”

“Hyung-”

“Ah. No interrupting. Before you cast your love off, let me help you.”

“How?” I could see the tiniest sparkle of hope in his eyes. 

“You love him right? And you trust him?”

“Yes I love him, but I’m not so sure about trust anymore.” 

“Let me visit him Tae, let me find him and see what is really going on. I’ll tell him whatever you want me to, and when I find out the truth, I promise I’ll come back here and tell you.” The sliver of hope in his eyes grew and his tears stopped. He agreed. However, my search for Minho would be in vain, since he would get to Tae before I had a chance to get to him. 

~

Minho POV

Driving down the road to see my love had never felt so good. It had been exactly three months since I saw him, and my God did I miss him. The time apart only made me realize how much I really loved Taemin, and how much I really did need him in my life. Everything about today was fitting. Today would be perfect. It was my last ride with my semi, my last route I would ever have to take as a driver. I became the new CEO of the truck company I worked for. It was an amazing promotion since I wasn’t in line for it at all, but the previous CEO thought of me as a son and therefore entrusted the company to me. 

Today was also the day I would take the love of my life back with me. We would live together in the new apartment I just bought. Thanks to the CEO’s daughter, I found the perfect place for us. I smiled like a fool as I thought about Taemin and what his reaction would be to our new place. Of course I would have some damage control to do when I got there. I hadn’t seen him for three months, and I knew he was gonna be slightly pissed. Everything is looking up though, everything would be perfect when I started my new life with Taemin. 

~

CRASH.

Pieces of glass and ceramic flew everywhere. The spare few truck drivers in the diner ducked under the bar counter to avoid the flying plates and glasses. I stood with my back against the entrance facing a very angry, very pissed, and very hurting Taemin. His face was red and I could’ve sworn I saw smoke clouds puffing from his ears. I ducked as he threw another plate. He was screaming, I was screaming, noona was screaming, the entire scene was chaos. Taemin wouldn’t even let me get near him, not even to try and calm him down. Never ending tears flowed from his cold, lifeless eyes. My heart felt like it was being stabbed with a knife. What had I done? 

“JUST GET OUT. Just get the fuck outta here Minho!” 

“Tae, please calm down. What’s wrong?”

“Taemin- maybe you should-”

“No noona, stay out of this!” He turned back to me, a plate raised in his hand.

“You think this is funny to you? Huh?! Playing with my feelings like this!?”

“Taemin I’m not-”

“NO. SHUT UP. YOU’RE A LIAR AND THAT’S ALL YOU’LL EVER BE!” A another plate hurled through the air, barely missing my head. Tae was shaking violently, I had never seen him like this before. 

“Why don’t you just go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone!”

“Taemin there isn’t another, its always been you and only you!” 

“Then why did Jonghyun say he saw you walking out of an apartment with another girl?!”

“Because I was buying-”

“NO MINHO. I’M DONE. I don’t want someone who is never here. I don’t want a love that always leaves. I DON’T WANT YOU ANYMORE MINHO!”

“Tae how could you say that!? I love you!”

“Well I don’t love you! Not anymore!” The whole room stilled. His words were a bullet through my heart. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t do anything...I felt numb.

“Go.” I wasn’t listening, all I could do was stare at him. My love, my Taemin, hating me. 

“GO MINHO!” I flinched at his voice. Tears silently fell down my cheeks. It was the first time in years that I had cried, let alone cry in public. I heard noona gasp, probably as a reaction to my tears, but I couldn’t care less. The only thing I cared about was the boy in front of me. My everything, telling me to leave. Taemin stared me down, waiting, his body still shaking. My pride crushed, my heart torn to pieces and laid bleeding on the diner floor. I turned around and left, the bells chiming as I went. I walked slowly to my truck and climbed up in it, with one last look at the diner and motel, I drove away.  
I sped off dangerously fast down the highway, not caring about the dangers I could do. If I crashed and killed myself, it would be a blessing. God’s loving way of letting me escape this pain. I replayed the images, the sounds, over and over again in my head. 

I screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs and beat on my fists on the steering wheel, somehow trying to alleviate the pain ripping at my heart. The scream brought on a whole new set of tears. I cried like a fool, and fool in love, a fool who was blind, and a fool who was hurt beyond repair. I slammed on my breaks, parking her, I jumped down from my semi. I was in the middle of nowhere, on the side of the road, screaming my lungs out to the heavens above. I kicked and punched the rims of my tires, my knuckles became bloody with each hit. Yet I felt no pain. People passing by would’ve thought that either my tuck died or I was fucking nuts, but I didn’t care. I just lost the best thing in my life. The most important thing, the only thing I ever loved aside from trucking. I lost my world. I was nothing without Taemin. No fleet of trucks or dreams fulfilled could ever replace him. 

I wanted Tae more than anything in my life. And...and...fuck it! I’ll be damned if I’m letting him get away that easy. Something in me snapped. I stopped punching the truck, I stopped screaming, and the tears ceased to flow. A fire sparked inside my heart. I still loved Taemin, and it was obvious he still loved me, or else he wouldn’t have acting so violently against me. No, our love is still strong, he just has to remember it. I’m getting him back. He is my Taemin, and damn it when I make a promise to the love of my life, I intend to keep that fucking promise. I was going to get Tae back and our lives would be right again, we would be right again. 

I climbed back up into the cabin and turned the engine on. I took a deep breath and cleared my head. I made my resolve. I drove off, heading back to the city, back to my permanent position, and back to my...no our apartment. Gripping the steering wheel with one hand, I touched my dog-tags with the other. 

‘Don’t worry Tae. I’m coming back for you.”

 

Taemin POV

The diner was a mess, a silent mess. Noona just stood behind the counter in shock, the truck drivers were slowly standing up, peeking out to see if anymore plates would be thrown. Everything about this moment hurt. I didn’t even look up when I heard Minho’s engine start. I turned sharply, making everyone jump a little. Never had they seen this side of me before, it’s not a side I liked showing, nor did I show it often, it was quite rare. 

I picked up a broom and dust pan and began cleaning the mess. Everyone just watched and waited. An awkward air fell over the diner, but it was better than someone trying to talk to me. I kept reliving the scene, the images. I kept replaying how Minho walked out the door. I know I told him to, but some idiotic part of me wanted him to stay. I still loved him.

‘I still love him.’

I fell to my knees, trying to choke back the sobs. I felt the necklace he gave me move upon my neck. My hand rose, gripping it tightly, suddenly the anger came back. I tore the necklace from my throat and threw it on the ground. I rose slowly and walked to the back room, I needed time to cry. I needed time to hurt. Because I still loved him, and it hurt like hell that I did. 

As I walked to the back, the truckers, kindly helped noona clean up the rest of the mess. I didn’t notice that she picked up my necklace and slid it into her apron pocket. 

~

I spent sometime away from the diner after that. I needed it. Noona orders. She visited me everyday in my motel room. I mostly lounged in my bed or people watched from my window. Customers had been asking for me, if I was ok, or that they had news, but I didn’t care nor did I bother to seek these people out.

I also visited my family, something I never had the courage to do. They welcomed me home, well at least the outside family did. My mother and father never spoke to me, nor did they ever glance my way. I finally let my feelings out to them with the entire family watching, much like how I did with Minho. I told them how they made me feel and that I had tried to be happy, but they were the ones who abandoned me, not the other way around. In the end, their house ended up like the diner after my breakdown with Minho. My parents still never spoke to me, but I gained the rest of my family back. Yet the thing that made my heart tighten wasn’t the fact that I went to see them for closure, but the fact that Minho had give me the courage to do so. 

During those days I mellowed in my room, the advice Minho gave me kept ringing in my head. It was all true, but deep in my heart, I didn’t want it to be true for us. Then, out of thin air, I was receiving notes. Noona had began to bring one everyday, and each card said the same thing. 

‘I love you.’ -Minho. 

Each time I got one, I threw it away. I wasn’t expecting anything from him anymore. My heart still ached to be with him and a small part of me still wanted to run to him, but I couldn’t, because if I did, I’d only get hurt again. 

~

Noona POV

I see how Taemin has become each day. He is either a little brighter, or a little more cynical, maybe both. I knew the boy had mood swings but damn. Minho has been sending cards every single day, and they always come in the way of other drivers. Some stop in for meals, but others just stop to give me the card and then leave. I know he’s trying to fix things, and I pray that he does. I decided to remain silent as I gave the cards to Taemin, watching him throw them carelessly away. 

I still carry around the necklace in my apron pocket. I know Minho will come back for him. I know Minho still loves him, why else would he make a point to send a hand written card every day? He’s giving Tae his space and probably taking care of things before coming in, swooping Tae in his arms and riding off into the sunset. Ok, that might be a little cheesy, but I’ve never seen anyone love Taemin as much as Minho does. That’s why I’m going to be ready when he comes to reclaim his Taemin; because it’s not a matter of if...it’s a matter of when.


	5. Heavy Maintenance

Taemin POV

“So you boys are new in town?” I cheerily greeted the new drivers with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. I’d been back a week and it felt kinda good to be working again. It’s been almost a month since...

“Yea, we just started this route. Our boss says this is the best place in town for good meals and great service.” One of the drivers replied before taking a seat. The three took a booth as I handed them their menus. Noona was busy busing tables when I went behind the counter to brew some fresh coffee. I returned with coffee in hand to hear the drivers talking about their boss. 

“This place really does have everything. The big man was right.”

“Guess I lose the twenty bucks...” I couldn’t help but chuckle. I set the coffee down and took their orders. I returned to the counter after putting the orders in and began cleaning up. The door bells chimed as a tall, muscular driver came in. His eyes locked with mine as he headed straight towards me. 

“Hey Mikey.” I managed a smile.

“Hey Tae, got another one for ya.” He slipped a hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a small white card. I sighed, taking it from him. 

“Thanks...can I get you anything?” 

“Naw, that’s ok. I just stopped for this.” I nodded. Mikey was a friend of Minho’s and a fellow driver. He, with a few other drivers had come in to give me these notes of Minho’s. At first they gave them to manager-noona, but slowly as I came back to work, they began giving them to me. I watched as noona waved to him while he was walking out the door. I looked at the card in my hand...

‘I love you.’ - Minho.

The hand that wasn’t holding the note slid up to my neck where my necklace would have been. I felt pain tugging at my heart. It still hurt to think about him, about everything. I missed him. I couldn’t deny that. Did I still love him? My heart fiercely told me yes, but my mind said no. I hated this. Every time I got one of his notes, it would make me remember everything we had ever done and said. 

‘Aish!’ 

I tried to refocus. Sighing, I threw the note in the trash. The bell at the kitchen window rang, letting me know that food was up and ready to be served. I gracefully balanced the food tray on one arm while walking over to the new drivers. I could overhear that they continued talking about their new CEO. 

“ Well, I’ll tell you, I worked for three different companies before this one and none of the CEO’s ever treated me as well as he has.”

“I hear that. I started before he became the big boss. He’s really turned everything around, he’s done amazing work for our in-house garage...my truck was in and repaired in a matter of hours instead of days.” The second trucker chimed in. 

“He’s so organized too, he’s made all of us more efficient when it comes to our routes, I really can’t be happier...and neither can my wife!” They all laughed at the third’s response, even I smiled a little while setting down their food.

“...but he still isn’t the way he use to be...” The drivers became silent and stared at their plates. 

“What do you mean?” The question spilled out of my mouth before I could shut it. The driver that spoke his concern looked at me with caring and soft eyes. 

“He’s...he’s different now. He use to love driving. Every time he’d come in with a sparkle in his eyes after a ride, but now...it’s gone.” 

“Yea...it’s almost like he’s... dead inside. Like some part of him was ripped out and left on the road when he took his final ride as a driver.” The second trucker added, sending a chill up my spine. I knew all too well what it meant to have your heart ripped out. I shivered at the memory of when Minho walked out the door that night. My chest clenched and I felt a sting in the back of my eyes. I didn’t notice that manager-noona had come closer to listen. I swallowed, trying to push away the pain. I resumed my job, taking their menus from the table.

“Poor guy. Who is he?” Then the first truck driver whispered a name. A name that I thought I would never hear. I went paper white, nearly fainting as I got my answer. 

“Minho, Choi Minho. Do you know him?” 

I immediately felt noona’s hands on my shoulders as if she was trying to steady me before the collapse. The stinging in my eyes returned and I felt my body start to tremble lightly. Obviously the other drivers didn’t take notice, they were to busy stuffing their faces to notice. 

“He-he got a promotion?” 

“Yea, took him about three or four months to get settled into the new permanent position and his new apartment. The previous boss’s daughter got him a nice place even though he’s always alone.”

“And his last ride?”

“Ah, was about oh, I’d say three weeks ago.” 

My heart stopped. Minho, my Minho, got a promotion that made him leave, no, that made him have to stay away for three solid months. His last ride was three weeks ago, three weeks ago I had my outburst. I turned shakily to noona and whispered for her. She quietly led me away to the opposite side of the diner. I was in a haze, my head was clouded, yet never more clear. Minho got his promotion that he always wanted. He bought an apartment so he could stay in the city. He-he...

I remembered his promise to me. We would live together. We would start a life together. When he got the promotion, he would come for me and take me with him. He promised. And he kept his promise...or intended to until I threw plates at his head. He was keeping his promise, and I...I didn’t let him.

‘I’M SO FUCKING STUPID!’

I stood there with my head in my hands, noona’s arms wrapped around me as I cried into her shoulder. I ruined us. I’m the one a fault, not Minho. Jonghyun was right, it was a misunderstanding and I fucked it up. I couldn’t just control my emotions and now I ruined our life together. I destroyed him and I destroyed our future. He’s all I ever wanted and now I’ve lost him...or...have I?

I snapped my head up, locking my red, puffy eyes with noona’s. I suddenly ripped myself from her embrace and ran straight to the trash can behind the counter. Sitting on top, was Minho’s note. I pulled it out and re-read the message. Minho’s voice rang through my ears, the memories flashed through my head. My heart swelled, pounding at a million beats per second. No. I didn’t lose him. I never lost him to begin with. 

“I love you too Minho.” Tears spilled from my eyes again, but this time they weren’t tears of sadness or pain, they were tears of love and happiness. I knew Minho loved me, because even though he wasn’t physically here, his thoughts and feelings always were. Every. Single. Day. I was a fool to throw those notes away, because that meant I was throwing his feelings away, throwing his love for me away. I held the card to my chest and breathed deep. My mind was racing. What the hell do I do now? That’s when I felt noona’s arms around me. I turned in her embrace and hugged her back. 

“You know noona, you hired a complete idiot.” She laughed, tightening her embrace. 

“I’m sorry for all the shit I put you through-” 

“No. I’m just so-so glad Taeminnie!” Tears rolled down her smiling face. I pulled away and kissed her forehead. 

“Don’t worry noona, everything will be alright from now on.” I turned and walked with a new kind of confidence over to the driver’s booth. I rested one hand on the table, the other on my hip, still holding Minho’s note. I bent down so I was eye to eye with the drivers.

“Hey. Question for you guys. The city where Minho lives, how far out is it?”

“Uhh about 70 miles.” 

“Think you could take me there? Or drop off a note to Minho for me?” 

“Well, we could since he practically lives in his office...” The drivers chuckled.

“...but we aren’t due back to the city for at least another month when our routes finish up.” 

“Damn.” I moved away from the booth. Looking at the note again, I sighed. I would have to settle on waiting for Minho to return. My stomach churned, I felt my heart lighten. All of my feelings for Minho were rekindling, growing back stronger than ever. I would never doubt him or us again. My sparkle came back, my smile once again spread across my lips. It was the first time in a long, long time that I smiled. I felt warmth coming back into my soul, relighting the fire that burned only for Minho. 

I smiled at noona, who was still balling like a mother on her daughters wedding day. I bounced around the diner cleaning, taking orders, with each step, Minho was on my mind. Yet, I couldn’t be entirely giddy about the whole situation. I still messed up royally, and I needed to apologize to him. Apologize for being an ass, for not letting him tell me the truth, for hurting him, for almost decapitating him with silverware...

~

I kept getting the notes from Minho. I looked forward to them everyday now, and I kept every one of them. I know I just needed to wait, but I was getting anxious. How long was he seriously going to wait? I know Minho. If he wanted me, which thankfully he still did, he’d come for me. I sprawled myself over the counter, the boring normalcy of the diner was beginning to make me go insane, but I had to keep it in...I really didn’t want noona to see another outburst, regardless if the intentions were happy or not. So I waited...

 

Minho POV

“Finally...” I said throwing my last piece of finished paper work down on my desk. Since I came back, the company has been in a whirlwind of endless tasks that needed to be taken care of. Thanks for the relaxed ways of the previous CEO, things never got done on time, leaving the new CEO to deal with all the bullshit. I really didn’t think it would take me this long to settle things down. I thought I had taken care of it when I went to see...

I stood from my desk, walking out of my office, I shut the lights off and locked the door. I went down to the garage where my truck was parked. It wasn’t my semi, I instead opted for a Chevy to do my downtown driving. My semi was back at the apartment. My mood drifted downward; I didn’t even know if I could call it “our” apartment anymore. Throughout the weeks, my resolve never faltered, but my confidence had. I was still determined to get Tae back, but my confidence was slowly weakening. I hadn’t heard anything from the other drivers about Tae. I didn’t know if they had nothing to report or if they just wanted to keep the truth from me, for fear that I would break completely. I won’t deny that I pretty much acted like a ghost since my last ride, but I got my work done, so no one really complained. 

I drove down the suburban road, pulling into the apartment complex. It was the weekend and with all of my paperwork finally finished, I could keep my promises, the promise I made to Tae, and the promise I made to myself. I scaled the steps to the apartment, opening the door, I headed right to our bedroom. I kept the apartment pretty plain, but added brand new appliances and basic furniture, I figured Tae would wanna help decorate it. We would have everything we could ever need. It felt good to think about the future, but at the same time, it scared me. It scared me to remember how it was the last time I saw him. Would he do the same thing? Was he over me? Did he really not love me anymore? 

I tried to push these thoughts from my mind as I changed into jeans and a navy blue button up shirt, I pulled the dog tags out from under the shirt, laying them against the pressed satin. I never took them off, even when I thought we were finished for good, I never once thought about removing them. They were part of me now, just like Taemin is, and like Taemin’s absence, it would’ve felt wrong not to have them around my neck. I packed a night bag filled with the essentials. I knew the drive would only take me a few hours to get there, but convincing Taemin to come back to me, might take a few days. I had to be prepared. 

I locked the apartment and quickly descended the stairs. My heart was racing, the overwhelming need to see him was becoming more and more intense. I almost ran to my Chevy, I was about to open the door, when a glimmer of shiny red caught my eye. The afternoon sun was beating down on my semi, as if it were calling to me. I smirked and walked over to her, my hands ran along her side, gliding against every dip and curve she had. 

“Ready for one last ride baby?” I chuckled inwardly. My semi had brought me luck in meeting Taemin, maybe it could bring me luck on getting him back. I smoothed my hand over the doors handle and pulled it down, feeling the chilled metal against my skin. The door swung open, inviting me inside. I hopped up into the cabin and took my seat. I stuck the key in the ignition and started her up. She roared and purred like the beautiful beast she was. My hands gripped the steering wheel, I looked to my side and envisioned Taemin sitting next to me. Smiling, I threw her into gear and off I went, never doubting my promises the entire way.


	6. Repaired and Back on the Road

I constantly listened for Minho’s truck. I’ve never forgotten the sound of it, nor the memories that we made in it. I smiled and felt my cheeks warm up at the thoughts of them, especially Christmas Eve. That truck means everything to me now. It brought Minho to me, it was where I took my breaks and where we learned so much about each other. It was where we had our first kiss, where we confessed and where we sealed that love. Now, I’m relying on that truck to bring him back to me. It’s part of us and our relationship. 

The day I discovered the truth about Minho’s three month long absence, was the day I went back to my motel room and packed my bags, leaving only the essentials and my uniform unpacked. I was ready to go, that was...if Minho asked me to. I busied myself with work, trying desperately to control my thoughts. No matter how much I kept thinking about Minho or how much I kept looking for him, I had to keep my head straight. 

The weeks came and went without any sign of Minho. The notes he sent me were starting to pile up on my nightstand back in my room. The weather was warmer now, yet the signs of winter could still be seen. I was getting impatient, anxious, and excited all at the same time as I continuously waited for him. 

~ 

Thank God for the weekend. The diner was relatively empty with the exception of a few truckers; some new, some old. The sun hung low in the sky, shining it’s warm light into the diner. I stood at the counter and let the sun beat on my skin. I closed my eyes, losing myself in it’s warmth, feeing goosebumps rise on my arms. I breathed deep, giving into the sun’s embrace.

I heard a rumble of a fierce engine. 

My eyes snapped open. I knew that engine all too well. My heart slammed against my chest, my mind went whirling. I didn’t see the truck through the windows, but oh did I hear it. I looked over to manager-noon who was already looking right at me, giving me a sweet knowing smile. She nodded and I saw tears beginning to fill her eyes. My own smile grew wider. I ran to the bathroom to wash myself up and make sure I was perfect. I felt every nerve in my body exploding. This was really it. This was really happening. My breathing quickened and I felt my heart jumping. I couldn’t calm down no matter how much I tried. Suddenly, I felt two delicate hands upon my shoulders. I looked in the mirror and saw my noona standing behind me. I went to turn to her, but her hands kept me in place. She reached into her apron pocket and pulled something shiny out. I gasped when I saw what she held. It was Minho’s necklace.

“N-Noona-” I began, but she silenced me with a kiss on my cheek. Lifting her hands, she placed the necklace around my neck and fastened it. With unsteady hands, I undid the first two buttons of my uniform shirt, so the necklace would be seen clearly. A single tear escaped down my cheek, I was so thankful that she had held onto it, even if it was unbeknownst to me. I turned and hugged her tightly, somehow, we both knew that this would be the end of our employment together. She would lose a damn good waiter, but she would gain a great friend. 

I reentered the diner and waited patiently for the love of my life to walk through that door. Noona stood behind the counter, readying herself for whatever might happen. The diner was quiet as the engine roar became louder. He was so close, yet so far away. Then, I saw it, the most beautiful candy apple red truck I ever had the privilege to lay my eyes on. The one that I had seen millions of times before, but could never get enough of. He parked in his usual spot and cut the engine. The mood changed from excitement to intensity. Time stood still as I stared the semi down, knowing the load it was bringing in. I jumped a little when I saw him hop down from the cabin. I remembered his figure perfectly, I had memorized him; the look of his silhouette, the feel of his hair, the rough yet gentleness of his hands.

He stood beside his truck, hands in his pockets, staring into the diner as if he were waiting for something, as if he were rethinking about his choice to come here. I prayed and prayed that he wouldn’t turn around, that he wouldn’t just leave again. The customers stopped eating, nervously, they kept glancing out the window at him and then to me. Everyone was on the edge of a cliff, just waiting for the fall. I closed my eyes and breathed deep. I waited. 

The doorbells jingled.

I slowly opened my eyes to see standing before me, my friend, my confidant, my lover, my everything. My Minho. 

His head was slightly bowed, but he kept his eyes on me. He looked afraid, afraid that I would flip out again, afraid that I would throw another plate at him and tell him to leave. I saw his hands shaking at his sides. Guilt rose up in my stomach. Never so badly in my life did I want to run to him, to hold him and tell him everything was ok. Tell him that I still loved him and that I was sorry. So...I did just that. 

Minho  POV

When I saw Taemin, my heart literally jumped out of my chest. He was looking right at me, but not with eyes of hate. I was scared, scared of what he would say. My heart beat rapidly and my mind was a mess, worrying about the possibilities of what I would do if he rejected me again. I glanced up only for a moment to try and read his eyes. No, they weren’t full of hate, they were full of...love. 

I didn’t even get a chance to open my mouth to speak when I felt a body slam into mine. Small skinny arms wrapped around my torso. The force was enough to push me to the ground had my feet not been planted where I stood. I blinked a few times in confusion, trying to take it all in. When I looked down, I saw Taemin’s now longer brown hair tied into a ponytail, his face smothering into my shirt. I could hear soft sobs from the boy as I felt his grasp on me tighten. My heart swelled. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. All I could whisper was a string of “I love you’s”  and “I’m sorry’s.” Tae just shook his head against my chest. He looked up so our eyes could meet. 

“No. No Minho. I’m the ones who’s sorry. I-I should have never-”

I silenced him with a passionate kiss. I let myself melt into the kiss and into him, I could feel him do the same. We found our own world. One without the diner customers watching us, or our noona crying behind the bar. It was just us. An eruption of claps and applause from the whole diner snapped us back to reality. We smiled and bowed embarassed. Taking Taemin’s hand in mind, I guided us out the door. 

We ran hand in hand to Taemin’s motel room. The moment we burst through his door we found each other’s embrace. I clung to him as if my life depended on it. He held me as the tears began falling from both of our eyes. I pulled away a little, cupping his face in my hands, I kissed him again. This kiss was slow and meaningful. All of my emotions of the past five months were poured into it. I broke away gently, watching Tae try to catch his breath, his eyes remained closed with a heavenly smile spread upon his lips. 

“I love you Minho.” 

“I love you too Taemin.”

We hugged again, pulling each other impossibly close. There were so many things to talk about, I didn’t even know where to begin. I didn’t think on it long because Taemin wrapped his arms around my neck and brought me down into another kiss. 

“Tae...” His fingers ghosted over my neck, his teeth tugged on my lower lip. In an instant, I pushed him up against the wall, my hands roaming over his body. Our kiss became more heated as the need to just be with each other intensified. I untied his work apron as we both kicked off our shoes. Our tongues tangled together in a messy kiss while I pressed my body into his. He put his hands to my chest and pushed me away lightly, in desperate need for air. 

“Minho-”

“Five months of not seeing you Tae, of not being able to touch you or kiss you. Please don’t deny me this. I want you. I want you so much...it hurts.” I breathed, placing my hands on the wall beside his head. His hands came up to my cheeks and he loving wiped away the last remaining tears. 

“Let me make the pain go away Minho. Let me make everything right again. I love you.” 

“I love you too Tae. Let’s make it right together, ok?” He pulled me in for another kiss, his hands sliding down my sides, using my hips he pulled my body into his. His lips traveled to my neck as he slowly unbuttoned my shirt. I flinched as his cold hands met my heated skin. He began kissing down my chest, tugging at my shirt until it slide off my shoulders, landing carelessly on the floor. My hands naturally went to his hips, toying with the shirt still tucked into his pants. 

He latched on to one of my hardened buds and gave it a soft suck. I tilted my head back and moan, pressing him flat against the wall, causing our hardening erections to rub together. He paused for a moment and glided his fingers over my dog tags. 

“I never took them off.” He looked up at me and smiled. He continued his soft butterfly kisses as I pulled his shirt up, only breaking away when I tugged it over his head. I immediately began working off his belt and pants as I nipped and sucked at his neck. He folded his arms around my shoulders, his nails gently scratching my back. I hummed at the feeling. Everything about this moment was perfect. God how I missed the feeling of Taemin in my arms, I didn’t know until now just how much I craved him. 

He moaned as I slide his pants down and began palming his erection, hastily kicking the pants away. His boxers were already stained with precum. His back arched and he moaned into my ear as I quicken my pace. His hands slide down my arms until they rested on the top of my jeans. He reclaimed my lips as he popped the button and pulled the zipper down. He pushed the jeans down off my legs and I kicked them away. I flicked a thumb over his hardened nipple. Moaning louder, he arched himself against me. Suddenly, I dropped to my knees, pulling his boxers down with me. I teasingly kissed the head of his throbbing member, tasting the salty-sweet precum at the head. His breath hitched as I gave him little licks and sucks. His fingers wound through my hair, gently massaging my scalp. I took more of him in and his fingers tightened. I rested my hands on his thighs to make sure he wouldn’t thrust. I began bobbing my head as explicit nosies filled the room. Taemin cried out my name when I deep throated him, allowing his length to hit the back of my throat.

“Ugg. M-Minho I-I can’t...” I immediately pulled away, letting him fall from my mouth. I gave the head one final kiss before I stood up, delving back onto him for a kiss. He whined cutely as he fingered the waist band of my boxers. I chuckled before letting his hands slide them off me. His fingers went to work stroking my shaft, making me a moaning mess above him. 

“Tae...” 

He squeaked as I lifted him, wrapping his legs around my waist, pushing his back against the wall. My head fell in the crook of his neck, which I devoured greedily. He reached over to the nearby dresser and tried pulling open the top drawer. Seeing the struggle, I quickly helped him open it so he could fish out the bottle of lube. He opened it for me and I raised a hand to receive a generous amount. He tossed the bottle behind us onto the bed. 

“Hold on to me babe.” His legs tightened around my waist and his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I slid a finger behind him, toying and teasing at his entrance. He moaned softly, his panting become more erratic as I slid one finger in. I pumped slowly in and out, relishing his heat. I slid in another finger once I knew for sure he was ok. His nails dug into my shoulders as I stretched him. 

“You’re so beautiful.” I whispered to soothe him. I slid another finger in and he half moaned, half yelped in pain. He jerked my head up by the back of my neck to kiss me roughly. I stilled my fingers until I felt him relax. I started thrusting and turning them, listening as his whimpers of pain became cries of pleasure.

“Minho…please.” His eyes told me everything I needed to know. I removed my fingers, receiving a whine from my lover. I turned us around and walked us to the bed. I  carefully laid him on his back and climbed between his legs. I grabbed the lube and slicked up my length, aligning it with him. He reached out to me, I felt myself lower as he pulled me down, kissing everywhere there was skin. I slowly pushed in until I was fully seated inside him. I stilled and waited for him to catch his breath. His heat felt amazing, I missed this, I missed us. I missed being able to see my love writher beneath me in pleasure, I missed seeing the sight of him cry out in ecstasy. I missed making love to him. 

“Baby…move.” I smiled and pecked his lips. I slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. My pace and speed picked up, but remained steady. We didn’t want rough sex, we wanted to make love. To show each other how much we really needed each other and to expression our love physically. 

“AH! MINHO!” I found his sweet spot quickly, making him call out my name repeatedly. I thrust into that spot, not missing it once. We began to sweat as we rocked together. I kissed him messily, feeling the heat coil in my stomach.

“Minho...I’m...ah...” I leaned forward, panting in his ear, pushing his legs up to his chest. 

“Cum with me baby.” He reached for my hand and laced our fingers together, I kissed him as we reached our peaks, moaning in each other mouth’s when we came. I pushed myself up to see him with half lidded eyes, our fingers still intertwined. 

“I love you.” He gave me a satisfied smile as he used his free hand to gently pull me down to lay on top of him, resting my head on his collarbone. I pulled out gently making him whimper at the loss. He traced patterns across my back and shoulders as we laid there in our euphoric bliss. I felt physically exhausted, buy my mind was wasn’t going to let me sleep until everything was fixed. 

“Tae.” I whispered into his chest. 

“Mm?” He sounded so at peace and satisfied that I didn’t want to ruin the moment, but things had to be cleared up. 

“Will you come with me? I want to keep my promise to you. I wanted to ask you when I came the last time, but I-” 

“Shhh. I know babe.” He wrapped his arms around me, I returned the gesture by slithering my arms in between him and the bed so I could hold him.

“How did you know?”

“Well...I didn’t know at the time, but a few of your truckers came in and where talking about you. I’m sorry I didn’t give you a chance to tell me or explain. When I found out, I thought I ruined us.” My embrace tightened.

“You could never ruin us Tae. Not ever. Of course now I know never piss you off...” He giggled.

“I’m sorry. You won’t see that again, I promise…"

“MMM I don’t know babe, I thought it was kinda hot.” His laughter sounded like heaven’s bells. He slapped me playfully and kissed my forehead. 

“Well congrats on the promotion, as I hear it you’re already amazing.” He leaned down to capture my lips. 

“But you still haven’t answered my question Tae...” I lifted myself to hover over him.  A light blush crept up to his face.

“...will you come home with me?” His eyes sparkled, as if he had been waiting to hear that since day one. 

“Yes.” My heart leapt out of my chest. I gave him a quick peck and laughed. 

“Good, because I wouldn’t have taken no for an answer.” 

~

We got ourselves cleaned up and dressed when I noticed that Taemin was already packed. My smile grew even more when I saw the bag of note cards that I sent to him. I felt his arms wrap around me, his face pressed sideways against my back. 

“I kept almost every one of them.” 

“Almost?” 

“Yea well I was pretty pissed at you for the first few weeks soo...” I laughed and rested my hands on his.

“Do you know what the first thing is that I’m gonna do once we get home?”

“What?” 

“Get you a cell phone...” Taemin nearly keeled over laughing so hard, I had to laugh too.

“Why is that?”

“So even when I not near you, I can always tell you how much I love you.” I felt his face bury into my back. I knew he was blushing without even having to look.

“Ready to go?” I felt him nod against me. I grabbed his bags, taking one last look at his motel room, we left hand in hand. We went back to the diner to say our goodbyes. Noona started crying again. She would have to find a new waiter and none would be as good as Taemin. We hugged her both and said our goodbyes to the truckers in the diner, some we knew, some we didn’t, but it didn’t matter. We finally had each other. 

Tae took one last look back at the diner while I put his bags in the cabin. I sighed while watching him. This place was the only thing he had known and I felt bad that I was taking him away from it. 

“Do you regret it?” I whispered, coming closer behind him. He shook his head no, yet he didn’t turn to look at me. 

“No, I wouldn’t regret it for the world. This is what I want, you are what I want. What you said to me is truer now than ever. I'm looking to the road ahead and I'm not afraid, this place will be behind me but I won't ever forget it. It’s just that...I’ll miss it.” I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his head.

“You know...we can always come back to visit. I’m sure noona would love that.” This time he turned and pecked my lips. 

“Yea let’s do that. We’ll make it a surprise!” I laughed at his excitement.

“Whatever my baby wants.” 

We climbed into my...our semi. I started the engine as I felt Tae slide closer to me. He leaned against my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me once more and snuggled close. I drove out of the parking lot and onto the main highway. Once I was steady, I let one arm encircle Tae, pulling him closer to my side. We drove off, the sun having already set with the moon shining brightly above, lighting my path, just like how it was the first night I met my love. 

~

I rolled up in front of our apartment building and parked, cutting off the engine. Tae was bouncing off the cabin walls as we drove up. Our future was starting and I couldn’t wait to see what it had in store. I was excited to see Tae’s reaction to our place. I went to open the door, when a pair of hands pulled me back by my shirt. I looked back to find Taemin holding me. Confused, I was about to ask why when his lips connected with mine. Bringing his hands to thread my hair, he pulled me forward, pushing himself up to straddle my hips. As he grinded back and forth roughly, I felt myself getting hard.

“MMM...baby...”

“God you were such a tease the whole way home!”

“How?” He skirted his eyes away from mine. I flashed him a charismatic, yet almost evil smirk once I realized what he meant. 

“Ohhh, does my baby have a truck fetish?” He ground his hips harder against me, the friction causing me to groan loudly.

“That...wasn’t fair...” I panted. My hands slid up his thighs and rested on his hips, playing with the waist line of his jeans.

“So...” he leaned in to lick the shell of my ear, making me shiver.

“...what are you gonna do about it?” I snapped. In minutes he was stripped naked, my lips attacking every part of his beautiful body, remaking the marks I had left on him earlier that night. My hands palmed his perk ass. I moved hand in between his legs and gave his leaked member a few rough tugs. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back. He pulled at my shirt; understanding what he wanted, I stripped myself of it. He reached over and pull out the lube from the glove compartment as I busied myself with unbuttoning my jeans. I pulled my now rock hard cock out from its confines and gave it a few quick strokes. Tae worked my jeans down below my hips before pushing his bare erection against mine. We groaned in unison as we rubbed together. 

“Ah fuck Minho!” I pulled him against me, grabbing the bottle of lube, I lathered my fingers. Preparing him took a lot less time since I had already stretched him pretty well during our first round. Three fingers went in easy, I pumped and twisted them, watching my boyfriend’s orgasmic expressions dance across his face. I thrusted harder hitting his prostate.

“MM baby…please.” 

“Mh? Please what?”

“More...give me more... Ah! fuck Minho don’t make me cum yet…please.”   I immediately pulled my fingers out at his plea.

“Want to help me out babe?” I smirked when I saw him scrambled for the lube and pour some onto his hand. He reached down in between his legs and grasped my aching hard-on. He slowly began pumping me, sliding his hand up and down the entire length of my cock. I laid my head back and sighed loudly. He flicked his thumb over my slit causing me to curse. Suddenly I heard Tae whimpering, when I looked back up I almost came. He was stoking his length in time with mine. 

“M-Minho...” he whined. I growled and pulled his hands away, guiding them to wrap around me. He weaved his fingers through my hair. 

“Let me have you Tae. I need you.” 

“Take me Minho…I’m all yours.” My hand found the back of his head. I tugged on his hair, forcing his head back so I could kiss him fiercely. He pulled his hips up and then gently lowered himself, feeling my tip at his entrance. I continued to suck and nip on his neck as I teasingly rubbed my tip at his entrance, only sliding in a little with each pass. 

“Shit Minho. Don’t tease me, fuck me!” With both hands on his hips I slammed him down on my engorged member, successfully hitting his sweet spot in one go. A string of profanities fell from my lovers abused lips. I stilled, my cock throbbing in his blazing heat. Taemin kissed up and down my neck, only to bite down on my shoulder, letting me know it was time to move. I pushed him up, sliding out until only my tip was still in. Then I shoved him back down again, earning an almost howl from the younger.

“Ugh! Faster baby!” I began thrusting up into him, my speed increasing with each passing second. 

“Oh fuck Taemin. Ah shit yes!” He started bouncing up and down, his hands gripping my shoulders. I watching as my dick slid in and out of his small frame, his own erection bobbing with each bounce. I met Tae’s movements with my own, every time he went down, I thrusted up. 

“Deeper Minho!” His cries were like music to my ears. 

“Spread those cute little cheeks for me babe.” He did as he was told. Lifting his hands from my shoulders, he grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them wide, falling face first onto my chest. I wrapped my arms around his stomach, preparing for the wild thrusts about to come. With his ass spread, it allowed me to fuck him deeper, earning me pleasured mewls and pants. 

“Mmm..M-Minho it’s s-so good!”

“Ah... How are you still so tight baby?”

“M-Minho... I want to…”

“Come on, tell hyung what you want.” 

“Make me cum!” I thrusted especially hard at his answer.

“AH MINHO! AH..” I thrusted violently and erratically, abusing his spot.

“That right babe, scream my name. Tell me who’s fucking you.”

“M-MINHO! OH YES, HOLY FUCK YES. AHH MINHO!” He screamed as he came hard across my chest. I thrusted a few more times before I exploded in him, filling him up. I felt some of my release drip from his hole. He leaned back against the steering wheel, his eyes remained shut as he tried to steady his breathing. I pulled out, watching as my seed trickled out of him. Fuck was he hot.  

I pulled him against me, not caring if we would get sticky from his release that painted my chest. He looked up at me with content and smiled. I kissed him, slow and sensual. I pulled away for air, letting my hand cup his face.

“I love you.” He whispered, half conscious.

“I love you too.” I replied, I lazily tucked myself back in my pants and pulled a blanket down from my trucks over-hang. I pulled it over us as Tae snuggled into my lap. His hand sleepily caressed my dog-tags as mine played with his necklace locket. We happily let sleep take us, knowing that when we awoke, we would be starting our future. 

~

 Noona POV

I walked out from the kitchen to the diner, my new hire following closely behind me. Training someone new was always interesting, and this boy was no different. He has feline eyes and luscious blonde hair. He dressed fashionably on his interview, yet I laughed had his horrified expression when I told him he would have to wear a uniform. On his first day of work he came on with additions to the uniform, making it more suited to his style. I could only giggle and allow him this small pleasure, since he would be working in this God forsaken town for the next few months, if not years. 

“Key-ah, honey, could you go to the back and fill some salt and pepper shakers for me?” 

“No problem noona!” He nearly strutted to the back. Yes, he was definitely interesting, well at least he’ll be good for a laugh every now and then. The bells chimed as Jonghyun walked in. He wore a big smile as he came to sit at the counter. 

“Hey Jongie, what can I get for ya?” 

“Hey noona, eh, just the usual.” I saw him glancing around the diner with a curious look on his face. 

“Working alone now? Where’s Taemin? I wanted to talk to him.”

“Honey, you’re about a week too late. My baby left with Minho.” 

“You mean he finally came back!?” He was shocked where he sat. I nodded letting him process the information. 

‘“B-but...I-I thought Tae-”

“It was like you said J, it was all a misunderstanding. Taemin overhead some truckers talking about their new CEO, well... your new CEO, and come to find out it was Minho. Well I guess you could say Tae had an epiphany. Then when Minho came back, they left, truckin’ it into their happily ever after!” 

“Noona...that was a little too cheesy.” 

“What can I say, I’m a romantic~” 

“Right...well at least he’s happy.” He smiled, but his eyes were distant. I returned his smile, still thinking about all the fantastic memories Tae and I shared. I missed him dearly, but I wouldn’t want him to come back for the world if it meant he had to leave the one he loved. I pulled myself from my thoughts and poured Jonghyun his coffee. 

“Ah thanks noo-”

“Noona!” Key came out from the back and immediately froze. 

“Oh Key, you’re done quick, I thought it...” My voice trailed off as I watched Key. His eyes were locked on something, and when I followed his eye line, they were meeting Jonghyun’s. His eyes were also locked in an unbreakable connection with Key’s. I glanced back and forth between the two. I knew that look. I had see it too many times between Taemin and Minho. I knew their worlds had just stopped and time for them froze. I sighed. I have a feeling I’m going to be seeing Jonghyun a lot more often...

“Aw damn....here we go again.”


End file.
